Regrettonsle Ensemble
by Annesthesie
Summary: Alors qu'Elena vient de passé la journée la probablement la plus longue de sa vie, qu'elle ait du libérer son frère de cette vie maudite, une déclaration et un geste qu'elle n'attendait pas va bouleverser le cours de sa vie.


Bonjour tout le monde. Cette OS se passe pendant la dernière scène de l'épisode 3x10 de cette semaine. Si vous n'avez pas encore vu l'épisode alors ne lisez pas. Si c'est le cas, vous êtes cordialement invité à partager mon imagination.

Je reprends à partir du moment où Damon vient d'hypnotiser Jeremy afin qu'il quitte la ville pour Denver et vivre une nouvelle vie sans toutes ces histoires de vampires, de loups-garous et hybrides.

Quand les sentiments prennent le dessus:

Elena ouvra la porte d'entrée et se rendit sur le porche. Laissant la porte ouverte, il lui fallait de l'air. Prenant quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de demander à Damon, allait lui prendre un petit moment à avaler. Elena n'a jamais voulu être séparée de son frère. Surtout après la mort de leurs parents. Mais il le fallait si Jeremy devait avoir une vie normale. Il vivrait bien mieux là-bas qu'ici mais Elena maintenant avait peur que, comme la première fois que Damon l'avait hypnotisé après la mort de Vicky, il puisse s'en souvenir et lui en veuilles encore plus qu'avant alors que tout ceci est pour son bonheur.

Je me sens horriblement cruelle...

Tu viens de lui sauver la vie Elena. Prend-le comme moi : Être une étranger c'est mauvais mais mort c'est pire.

Oui mais je me souviens de la dernière fois que je t'ais demandé de l'hypnotisé...

Il l'a découvert et il est passé à autre chose. Encore une fois, c'est mieux que mort Elena. 

Il vint se poster devant elle cherchant son regard alors qu'elle fixait le sol désespérée. Damon posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena pour la rassurer et trouvait que :

Il est si chanceux de t'avoir comme sœur.

Merci

De rien.

Pas seulement pour ça Damon mais pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais si tu n'étais pas là.

Damon avala gravement ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça ! Depuis quand avait-il attendu que quelqu'un lui dise merci pour tout ceci ? Longtemps il en convient. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il l'entendrait venant de la bouche d'Elena. Voyant qu'elle lui faisait à présent totalement confiance, surtout après que plus tôt dans la soirée, quand elle lui avait avoué avoir rendu Rebekah à Klaus sans l'accord de celui-ci, il ne pouvait garder pour lui encore longtemps pourquoi Stefan les avaient trahis. Damon qui s'était enfin senti libre, à ce moment là, se retrouva coincé comme au point de départ, avec le fait qu'il ne pouvait à nouveau plus avoir ses aises avec elle. Que le flirt tel qu'au Mystic Grill ce matin allait devoir prendre fin. Que les petites plaisanteries qu'ils se disaient devaient être moins importantes que toutes celles qui lui avaient dites aujourd'hui sur une seule journée. Depuis maintenant 1 semaine, Damon avait créé cette relation plus étroite avec elle, car il ne ce sentait plus presser ou obliger de faire vite avec Stefan hors du jeu.

C'est donc, en voulant qu'elle sache absolument tout et par-dessus tout toute la vérité, il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi Stefan avait fait rater le plan :

Stefan ne nous pas fait faux bond... Enfin, si, il l'a fait mais il avait une bonne raison.

Ah bon et laquelle ?

Il a sauvé Klaus pour me sauver moi.

L'incompréhension était parfaitement lisible sur le visage de la belle alors qu'elle tenta de comprendre ce que Damon lui disait.

Qu'il l'a sauvé lui pour me sauver moi. Mais il volé les cercueils par vengeance.

S'il a fait pour te protéger pourquoi l'aurait fait alors ? Je ne.. J'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Damon ?

Ce que ça signifie ? Que je suis un imbécile !

Elena encore une fois ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon se traitait d'idiot à présent. Pourquoi se blâmer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas provoqué ?

J'ai cru, pendant une seconde, que je n'aurais plus à me sentir coupable plus longtemps.

Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Coupable de quoi ?

Il se retourna vers elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Quand il fut en face d'elle, et plus près, Damon prit cet air de chien battu, d'homme détruit et triste quand, méfiant il dit :

Pour vouloir ce que je souhaites..

Elena comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et tout ce mit en place ! Il ne se sentait pas coupable car Stefan n'était plus là alors. Et que chaque moment passé ensemble lui important énormément ! Cependant, Elena aimait toujours Stefan. Dans le plus profond de son cœur, Stefan avait toujours sa place avec l'espérance qu'il pourrait redevenir plus au moins l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle ne savait simplement plus quoi penser et le seul mot qu'elle pu dire fut « Damon.. »

Lui, avait aussi comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus donc, il prit l'initiative de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied :

Je sais. Crois-moi j'ai compris et en aie conscience. Tu es la copine de mon frère etc..

Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pouvoir formuler un mot qui pourrait le rassurer. Lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer en ce moment. Tout ce qu'ils firent, fut se fixer intensément dans les yeux et ainsi, aucune paroles ne fut nécessaire... Alors que Damon commença à partir pour retourner vers sa voiture, soudain il s'arrêta net sur la première marche du porche. Il n'était pas question qu'il quitte se terrain sans lui avoir prouvé qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait rien lui déclarer mais lui prouver, la faire réagir. Et il se sentait déjà coupable sauf qu'il n'avait en faite, absolument rien fait de mal. Jamais il n'a embrassé Elena sur les 4 mois passés.. Il n'a non plus profité de la situation lorsqu'elle était faible, l'ayant toujours protégée tout en faisant passer son bonheur en premier lieu. C'est donc déterminé qu'il s'exprima :

Non ! Non tu sais quoi ! Si je dois me sentir coupable pour quelque chose, alors je le veux pour ça !

Lui avait-il dit tout en s'avançant à vitesse normale vers elle. Plaçant ses mains sur son cou, Damon fonça sur ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Il voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir pour elle. Quand elle lui souriait ou lui offrait le bonheur de sa présence. Tous les moments de cette dernière semaine passé ensemble à flirter librement sans contraintes. L'année plus que difficile qu'ils avaient passés à cause de toute cette histoire de double Petrova. Rien en cet instant ne lui était plus important que la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. De sentir chaque parcelle de son corps recevoir un choc électrique l'empêchant de bouger !

Elle ne prit cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour réagir. Damon s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse d'un coup mais au lieu de ça, sa main gauche vint se poser sur la main gauche de Damon nichée dans son cou. Elena prit conscience de l'ampleur du baiser qu'elle recevait et venait de décidé qu'après tout, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait ce droit de le lui rendre la pareille. C'est alors que Damon embrassait tendrement ses deux lèvres qu'Elena ouvrait n'était-ce que deux centimètres sa bouche afin de faire passer sa langue et la faire caresser de manière si douce avec celle du garçon qui à maintes reprises lui avait sauva la vie, déclarer son amour et aussi dur était-ce de l'avouer, qui avait réussis à conquérir son cœur à l'époque déjà prit par un autre.

Du point de vue de Damon, ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il était encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le baiser qu'Elena lui avait offert avant d'être à la limite de la vie n'était aucunement comparable. Celui-ci était bien plus envoutant. Que le souvenir n'était qu'un goût amer auquel il ne voulait plus penser et remplacer celui du présent. Quand il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, car oui il s'était lancé à ses lèvres non pour commencer un acte irréversible mais lui prouver un fait, il recula. A sa surprise, Elena était tout sauf prête à faire cesser ce moment qui pour elle était magique. Pour elle, embrasser Damon, laisser libre cours aux goûts créé par leur baiser, tous les sentiments non avoué qu'elle a pour lui, tout ça, étant une réelle libération ! Elle en vint même à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas elle-même. Les mains d'Elena tremblaient, tout comme l'intégrale de son corps depuis l'intérieur. Si le but de Damon était d'éveiller en elle, la plus sombre créature et l'envie la plus naturelle du monde, elle se dit qu'il était plus que sur la bonne voie.

Quand après un dernier baiser, Damon posa son front contre celui d'Elena, elle dut tout d'abord reprendre de l'air. Lui n'en eut pas besoin mais aucunement besoin non plus de retenter le coup. Il ne voulait pas, PAS MAINTENANT, passer a une chose plus sérieuse alors qu'il venait à peine de lui faire une preuve profonde de sentiments.

Dans un halètement, Elena dit tout bas :

Damon.. Retiens-moi s'il te plait je sens que... eut-elle à peine le temps de dire qu'elle commença une chute lente en direction du sol.

Il put la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais sa tête n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres. Paniqué comme jamais dans sa vie, Damon tenait fermement Elena dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de tomber dans les pommes. « Non non qu'est-ce que tu me fais ! » pria t-il mentalement. Aucune réaction ne venait d'elle. Son cœur battait toujours à la même allure mais Elena était dans l'inconscience. Damon la prit entièrement dans les ses bras pour la mener à l'intérieur. Il monta les escaliers avec attention et déposa la fille sur le lit. Son sang ne changerait rien à son inconscience donc la question ne se posa pas. Cependant, elle était brûlante ! Il la quitta quelque instant pour appeler le médecin de famille qu'avaient les Gilbert. Cherchant dans le téléphone d'Elena une fois sorti de sa poche, il trouva rapidement. Il s'occupa donc de tout et lui prit la main tout en patientant que le médecin arrive. « C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il doit prendre autant de temps ! » Ragea Damon de l'intérieur. Regardant Elena allongée comme ça le faisait flipper mais il se dit, en réfléchissant deux minutes de plus que, vu qu'elle venait de vivre sur uniquement une journée, elle y avait survécu sans faillir. A présent, il avait peur que, à cause d'avoir ajouter à ça leur baiser, qui avait été le plus intense qu'il n'aura jamais eu avec qui conque, son corps lui avait dit stop. Qu'il eu comprit rapidement qu'un être humain n'était techniquement pas en capacité de supporter autant en un jour !

Enfin, le médecin arriva. Damon ne prit pas plus d'une minute à aller l'accueillir et le diriger vers dans la chambre d'Elena. Posant sa mallette à côté du lit, il commença tout de suite à voir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il demanda à Damon de quitter brièvement la chambre et, aussi dur était-ce pour lui, il la quitta tout en restant sur le palier, stressant chaque secondes de plus. Il fut déjà redemander à l'intérieur pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle était à présent posée sur le côté, maintenait un air plus serein qu'il y a 5 minutes. Le Docteur Jenkings demanda à Damon de descendre avec lui au salon pour discuter.

« Que peut-il bien avoir trouvé de si grave qu'il ne peut m'en parler devant une Elena dans les pommes ! » stressa t-il encore plus qu'avant !

Mademoiselle Gilbert à une grande chute de tension. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable qu'elle soit encore en si bon état. Elle ne m'a pas l'air en si mauvais point mais il va falloir vous assurez qu'elle mange énormément d'épices. Boives du thé noir ou à la menthe et qu'elle évite les situations à stress.

Damon ria intérieurement : « Comment faire ça alors qu'on est dans cette fichue ville ? » se dit-il.

Je vais m'en assurer merci.

Faites aussi attention que la fièvre qu'elle à, n'empire pas. Appelez-moi si cela est le cas. Entre-temps, donnez-lui ça. Dit-il en tendant une ordonnance.

Oui merci beaucoup d'être passé. Bonne nuit.

Eut-il à peine parlé que déjà la porte fut close et Damon aux côtés d'Elena. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. A part quand Docteur Jenkings l'avait tournée sur le côté pour faire dieu sait quoi. Ce n'est pour autant pas qu'il se mit à côté d'elle sur le lit en la déplaçant et en prenant sa main. Quand Damon se dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, autant dormir. S'allongeant, il ferma les yeux sauf que, étant à côté de la fille qu'il n'y pas plus d'une heure il avait embrassé, la scène lui revint constamment en tête et ne lui en sortait pas une seconde. Il se mit donc à regarder Elena dormir et semblait en paix alors qu'elle tenait sa main dans la sienne. D'un coup elle tira dessus pour le serrer comme un oreiller dans ses bras. Étant persuadé qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il la prit délicatement contre lui et respira profondément quand il eut sa tête posée sur son torse. Tout de suite, il lui fut plus facile de sombrer dans l'avenir qui s'annonçait plus brouiller mais avec un chemin au bout, avec la lumière la plus brillante de cette terre.

Le matin suivant :

Le premier des deux à être réveillé fut Elena. Réveillée mais pas debout et elle était bien trop mise pour oser vouloir bouger en cet instant. Damon la tenait contre lui mais elle ne se rappelait absolument rien de ce qu'il s'était passé après leur baiser. Le trou noir intégral ! Elle se sentait cependant mal et elle eu subitement l'envie de vomir. Elle se releva d'un coup, se dégageant des bras de Damon et courait dans sa salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière elle. Damon lui avait dormi profondément et bien sûr, fut réveiller par Elena qui avait disparut dans la salle de bain. Il se levait et la trouva appuyée contre l'évier.

- Elena ça va ?

- J'ai horriblement mal à l'estomac et je me sens vraiment mal. Comme si je n'avais plus d'énergie du tout !

- C'est parce que tu as fais une chute de tension hier après que je t'aie embrassée. Lui dit-il sans le même tenter de le nier.

- Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie Damon.. Je vais aller boire un bon... commença t'elle à dire alors qu'elle tomba en l'avant.

Il se dépêcha d'aller la soutenir quand elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit la pièce tourner.

- J'ai autant de force qu'un coton tige !

- Non tu as fais une chute de tension Elena. Il ne faut pas que tu en demande autant à ton corps non plus.

- Je vais m'en sortir tu n'as pas besoin de rester là.

- Oui bien sûr. N'y compte pas. Jenkings a dit que quelqu'un devait faire attention à ce que tu prennes des médicaments et je vais m'en assurer.

Quand elle eut enfin assez d'énergie pour relever la tête, elle croisa le sourire de Damon qui lui fit une vague de chaud dans tout le corps. Elle fut aussi gênée qu'un énorme bruit venant de son estomac vint se manifester. Damon se chargea immédiatement de lui faire une omelette qu'elle dévorait avec bonheur. Lui glissant ses médicaments dans le repas, Elena les prit sans broncher. Une fois fini, elle était épuisée et ne tenait même plus assise sur la chaise dans la cuisine. Damon la retint encore avant qu'elle tombe en avant à cause de la fatigue.

- C'est décidé je ne vais nulle part. Tu t'endors à table et jamais tu n'arriverais à monter des escaliers. Maintenant que ton frère est parti en plus, personne n'est là et je vais donc le faire.

- Merci beaucoup Damon. Encore une fois d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Elena ça me fait plaisir.

En essayant de se mettre debout, bien sûr elle n'y parvînt pas, Damon comprit que la prochaine étape était son lit à nouveau. Arrivant dans la chambre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il remit Elena sur son lit et à peine eut-il fait le tour du lit qu'elle l'attira contre elle tout en le prenant par surprise.

Enfin, ça n'était encore que le début de son étonnement car, relevant la tête, Elena ne se gêna pas et prit d'assaut les lèvres de Damon. Le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle ait encore autant d'énergie pour ce lancer dans un baiser pareil ! Alors qu'il voyait la peau d'Elena avoir la chair de poule causé par des frissons, il ne voulu pas la compresser sur le matelas. Certes, Damon lui rendait la pareille en lui caressant la joue, sentant à quel point elles étaient chaudes et vit aussi qu'elle rougissait quand elle rompait leur baiser pour reprendre de l'air.

Il n'en revenait pas quand Elena, plutôt ravie de son geste, souriait à pleine bouche et caressait le cou de Damon. C'est alors qu'il tenta de s'exprimer :

- Elena je..

- Damon tu n'as rien à dire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable pour le baiser d'hier soir.

- Mais écoute je..

- Non. Tu m'écoutes ; Dit-elle les yeux brillants. Je voudrais qu'on se sent coupable pour ça ensemble, ajouta t'elle en lui faisant un dernier baiser furtif, duquel leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon qui venait de s'allongé à ses côtés avec la plus grande satisfaction du monde rien que pour lui.


End file.
